Loud Vacation
by Ginta1
Summary: What was supposed to be a typical family vacation turns into a cross country adventure as they share their summer vacation with a old friend and his family. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

"This, is literally the worst." Lori said watching Vanzilla being towed away. The Louds were supposed to be on vacation right now, but it seemed like fate had other plans for them. Mishap after mishap kept happening to them. Leni gave them old sandwiches for lunch making them Vomit, Lynn's ball flying all over the car causing them to get pulled over, and now their ride had been towed away cause they accidentally parked in a no parking zone. "I'm shurprised, you ushed "Literally" in the correct context for once." Lisa said adjusting her glasses. "Don't test me Lisa, I am literally not in the mood." Lori snapped back as rage began to form.

"Alright kids that's enough, we've had a lot of mishaps but I don't want any fighting." Lynn Sr. said. "Now what we need is to find a good Samaritan to give us a lift to the next town so we can contact the hotel." He continued. "Car!" Lincoln shouted as he saw a Sadan coming down the road. They all try to get the car's attention but it zooms by them. The Louds groan as they thought they might be able to find someone to help. "Lynn?" A deep voice spoke. The Louds turned to see a giant RV parked next to them. Inside were a few faces themat Lynn and Rita recognized.

"Austin? Is that you?" He asked. "Oh my god, Lynn I haven't seen you in years. How's things been?" Austin said as the RVwas put in park. "Oh you know trying to survive in this mad mad mad mad mad world." Lynn said causing both of them to laugh. "Fifteen years and you still make those jokes. Glad to see you haven't changed." Austin said as he wipes the tears from his eyes. "Um Pop-star, as much as we would love to see you this happy, who is this?" Luna asked "Kids, this is Austin Belmont. He's an old friend from college." Lynn said introducing his college buddy.

"It's nice to meet Y'all. So Lynn you and your wife running a daycare or something?" Austin asked turning back to Lynn, happy to see his old college buddy is doing fine. "Actually these are our kids Austin." Rita chimed in, correcting him. "Wait seriously, okay did your dad ever have "the talk" with you?" Austin asked. Before Lynn could answer the door to the RV opened. "Did we make it we already make it to the Detroit Zoo?" A sultry female voice spoke as six kids ranging from 17-10 years in age, 4 boys and 2 girls, got out of the RV and notice the Louds Next to the RV. "...Are they trying to rob us?" One of the older boys asked. "Do you see any weapons on them Franklin?" The youngest boy said rolling his eyes, unamused.

"Ahem, kids, this is my old College buddy and his wife, Lynn and Rita Loud, and their kids." Austin said getting out of the RV with his wife. The kids all looked at them with wide eyes. One of them brought out their phone and proceeded to play and audio clip, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW CONDOMS WORK!" Causing all the Belmont kids to burst out laughing with their mother and father snickering. "Come on Lynn, you gotta admit. You kinda should expect jokes like that." Austin said. Lynn was rolling his eyes but still being friendly with his old buddy.

"So Austin what brings you to Michigan, I thought you were living in New York City?" Lynn asked confused to see him in his home state. "Well, me and the wife thought it would be a good idea to take the kids on a vacation for a while. They've been doing so good with their studies and chores lately, we felt like they deserved it." Austin said as he wrapped his arm around the beautiful woman next to him. Lynn Sr. looked at the woman and instantly recognized her. "Oh no, Austin, did, did you really marry a stripper." Lynn said, before they could answer their second oldest son chimed. "Hell yeah, Pops got all Pina Colada up in that bitch." The boy with the baseball cap said.

The rest of the Belmont kids pounded their brother to the ground. "What did we tell you about calling mom a bitch Eathen?" The tall girl screamed as her brother laid on the dirt, "...don't…" Eathen said with a mouth full of dirt. "You think you'd understand this by now." Said the short boy with the case on his back. "Sorry about that Eathen fell on his head when he was a baby." The youngest boy said address the Louds. "Anyway Lynn, yes I did marry a stripper. But she is the most wonderful person to ever come into my life. Besides my kids of course." Austin said , hugging the beautiful woman.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ashley. Austin has told me a lot about you Lynn." The red headed woman said as she shook Lynn Sr. hand. Lynn introduced his Wife Rita and the kids introduced themselves. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. The Belmont kids introduced themselves as well. "Hey, I'm Franklin. I'm the oldest and the dude currently eating dirt is my younger brother Eathen." The tallest boy said. Franklin carried a book bag with him at all times, giving off an aura of confidence but also approachability. Eathen, the boy in the baseball cap who called his mom a "bitch", was currently on the ground. The tall girl who scolded Eathen introduced herself next. "Hi, I'm Jill, the eldest sister." Though she looked older she still kept a bow in her hair and had a belt with a container on the back. "Hey there, Call me Yuki. I may look young but I'm actually a third year in high school." The boy with the case on his back said. "Hi hi, I'm Erma the youngest sister." The short black haired girl said in a bubbly voice. "I'm Sora what's up." The youngest boy said. He looked no older than Lincoln.

"Kids why don't you go and play with the Louds while your mother and me talk with Lynn and Rita." Austin said. The kids went off and decided to go exploring. "So, what happened Lynn? Why are you and your family out in the middle of nowhere?" Austin asked concerned for Lynn and his family. Lynn goes on to explain all the mishaps That befell their trip. "Oh dear, that's awful. Well why don't you and your family join us for our trip. We're seeing all of America, sans Hawaii and Alaska. We have plenty of room in our RV." Ashley said want to help the stranded family. Rita and Lynn took a moment to discuss this and ultimately agreed. Anything was better than being stranded in the middle of nowhere. They called the kids back and piled into the car happy to be getting back to their vacation.

What adventures await our cast, tune in next time to see.


	2. Chapter 2

After heading back on the road the Louds and The Belmont start taking in the scenery. The lush green grass and trees, the clear blue Skies, the view was breathtaking. "Man I'm never gonna get tired of looking at the countryside." Yuki said watching the world pass by. "Yeah, I totally know that feeling." Lana said looking out like Yuki. "This van is totally loaded, how are you guys able to afford this?" Lola asked looking around in awe at the size of the RV. "Yeah, Dad's a CEO of a company and mom owns her own adult business." Jill said as she tuned her Bass while Luna tuned her guitar. "So how long have you play Brah?" "Oh about 12 years though I did just pick up the base about 2 years ago." Jill explained. "Dude that's sick, what else do you play?" Luna asked. "Piano, Violin, Shamasin, and Drums." Jill listed off.

As Jill, Luna, and Lola talked with each other, Lynn Jr, Leni, Luan, Eathen, and Franklin were watching football on the TV. "PASS RYANS THE BALL YOU IDIOT!" Eathen yelled as he watched his favorite team get crushed. "Well this game is bust." Lynn said flopping over the couch. "Uuuuggghhhhh well there goes $50, hopefully Jack will forget about our bet by the time we get home." Franklin said mourning the loss of his $50. "Well it's either he forgets or he, Jacks, up the price. Hahaha, Get it?" Luan joked causing everyone to groan. "Hey Um, do you guys, like, mind if I change the channel?" Leni asked. "Sure, game's over anyway." Eathen said defeated. Leni turns the channel to a fashion show that was airing. Her sister went off along with Franklin, but Eathen remained.

"Fashinating, sho, you're half cshyborg?" Lisa asked while he did some tuning on his arms. "Yup, I was really accident prone when I was your age Lisa. Sometimes I'd do some really bad damage to my body. My mom took me to her friend who specializes in Cybernetics, I think his name was Robo-something? I don't remember, but what I do remember is that the guy had a giant mustache." Sora said closing the hatch on his arm. "Sho, how doesh it feel being half Cshyborg?" Lisa asked taking notes of this interaction. "It's the same as regular arms, everything is in place. The only downside is, because of the metal in my body, my immune system tries to attack it, so I have to take pills to suppress it and end up getting sick a lot."

Lucy and Erma were comparing their poetry, they seem to be into the same kind of writing style. Though Erma had a more lovecraftian inspired style while Lucy could be seen as universal classic horror. "So what got you into writing Poems?" Lucy asked in her typical monotone voice. "Well it actually has to do with what I was exposed too. When I was about your age, my dad brought home a whole bunch of Manga. There were typical ones like One Piece, and Fruits Basket. But there was one book I was drawn too. The book was called Uzumaki by Junji Ito. The cover was Photo negative with a girl with spirals in her hair. When I opened the book I was introduced to an overwhelming sense of dread. This book wasn't about some monster under the bed, it was amazing, it was grotesque, it was everything horror should be and more." Erma said as she laid down. She was in pure bliss talking about one of her favorite Horror masters. Lucy and her talked more while introducing each other to their favorite forms of horror.

As they continued to drive down a car shoots past them with a cop car not too far behind. "Well, I wonder what that guy is in for." Austin said looking to his wife. "Let me see what's going on" Ashley said as she closed her eyes and slumped over. "Um, Austin, what's going on?" Lynn Sr. asked. "Oh dear, there's a seven year old girl in the back. And it looks like she was kidnapped." Ashley said before Lynn could get an answer. "Kids come here please." Their father called. The sic Belmont kids raced up to the front of the RV. "What's up dad?" Eathen asked. "Kids who's turn is it?" Austin asked confusing Lynn and Rita even more. "I Believe it's our Youngest brother's turn." Erma said as all the kids looked to Sora. "Awesome, my time in the spotlight. So, what do we got?" Sora asked as her readied his deck. "That car right there, the Silver BMW. Reckless driving and a kidnapped child in the back seat. Think you can handle it Sora?" His father said looking back at his youngest with pride. "You know I am dad." Sora said as he rushed to the door of the RV. He opened the door and jumped out rushing in front of the RV. Back at the car Lynn was losing his patience and told Austin to tell them what's going on. Austin tells them that their family has Superpowers and how they use it to help people. Going into great detail about all their powers.

While that went on Sora raced past the cops and up to the drivers door where he knocked on the window. "Hey buddy you gonna pull over and let the kid out or you wanna be a dick and add more to your record?" The man didn't answer but instead brought out a gun ready to shoot at Sora but he was ready he went away from the can and drew a card from his gauntlet and smiled. "Alright buddy you asked for it." He revealed the card to be the Spellbinding Circle, it slowed the car down to a halt. The guy got out of the car and began shooting at Sora. Sora ran up to the guy and gave him and uppercut, knocking him out instantly. The cops and his family stopped as Sora got the little girl out. "It's okay sweetie, I got you. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. The nice police officers will help you find your parents." Sora said comforting the girl. "Well this is something I never thought I'd see, the famous Belmonts here in our little backwater town. Thanks for the assist kid." The officer said as she got out of the patrol car. The Belmonts and the Louds got out of the RV and greeted Sora. "Dude, that was excellent. I didn't know you and your family were superheroes." Luna said looking as excited as all the Louds were excited. "Well Austin, I can certainly say this is gonna be an interesting trip." Lynn Sr said as everyone got back in the RV accept for Sora. "Hey kid hold up." He called out as the girl was being put in a police car. I'm sure your scared about what happened, so here. This little fluffer is called Kouribon. She should help you feel comfortable until you get back to your parents." Just then Kouribon popped out of her card and snuggled up to the little girl who smiled and laughed. She thanked him and he went back to the RV. The two families returned to their trip. Excited to see what awaited them on their vacation.


End file.
